This invention relates generally to costume jewelry and particularly to costume jewelry having illumination means as an integral part thereof.
Although jewelry has been worn throughout the ages, it is only recently, with the advent of modern technology that new modes of jewelry including light as an integral part thereof have been developed. This so called `mode` type costume jewelry has recently been used in rings, bracelets, pendents, and earrings, for example.
The present invention is directed to such illuminated costume jewelry which can be used to glow in one or more colors. Prior art costume jewelry of this type have had features which in some instances are not advantageous. For example, prior art jewelry such as bracelets have been constructed of clasped semicircular halves, remote switches that are not automatically activated and jewelry bodies which are the battery and used as the source of energy and when used out, the whole piece of jewelry must be discarded. In comparison the present invention teaches jewelry having a unitary rather than halved construction leaving a switch built into the jewelry as an integral part thereof which may be activated automatically upon wearing the jewelry. The energy source of the present invention is preferably a replaceable battery. The source of illumination may be electroluminescent, incandescent or flourescent.